An Old Friend
by Readingfreak99
Summary: Alex had been living the dream. Her father was on of the most well known billionaires in the US, her brothers meant everything to her and she partied for a cover story, but who is Alex really? And what is her connection to the famous Oliver Queen? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm new to the Fanfic world and this is my first story! Let me know what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: Arrow does NOT belong to me and or any of the Batman characters, except my own.**

**Prologue**

Alex was on the dance floor, her hands in the air and her hips swinging to the beat of the music. The smell of alcohol lingered around her as one of her friends grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the heap of sweaty dancers. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he handed her a tequila shot. She almost groaned, "Haven't we had enough?" He laughed and shook his head. Alex could tell he was as drunk as hell. "We're too young for 'enough' to even exist." Alex snorted. He had no idea. She rolled her eyes and took the shot from his hands, "Fine, but I'm not doing it without the other moron. Where's Merlyn?" He shrugged and was about to say something when a booming voice sounded behind her, "The KING has arrived!" Alex snorted again and shoved a shot into his hands, "On three!" She yelled over the ever growing music,

"One!" She started,

"Two!" Merlyn yelled,

"Three!" Blue eyes exclaimed and the trio of friends threw the tequila down their throats. Alex savoured the burning sensation in her throat before she pulled out a small flask from her tiny handbag and took a sip. The yellow soothing concoction removed the fog from her brain and she made a mental note to thank her father for the tip. "You know, we aren't supposed to mix our drinks." Merlyn drawled as he threw an arm around her shoulders. Alex grinned, "Since when do we obey the rules?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. The dark haired man opened his mouth to comment, but a cell phone ringed and the duo groaned when Blue eyes pulled his cell from his pocket, "Your girlfriend?" Alex asked. Blue eyes nodded as held up the phone to show the pretty smiling face of a brunette, "Again?" Merlyn asked. Blue eyes nodded again. Alex smirked at the look on his face,

"You're not going to her, are you?" She asked.

It was a rhetorical question; he never went to her when they were partying. Blue eyes shook his head no. "Good!" Merlyn boomed again, Alex winced she could tell he had been drinking way more than she and Blue eyes had. "Alex is heading back to college on Monday and we have to celebrate her amazing brains! Ollie, do the honours please." Blue eyes grinned and turned to the bartender to order three Russian Blow-Jobs. Alex licked her lips as the various alcohol middles were poured into the tiny glasses. Ollie handed them each one,

"To friendship!" Alex yelled. Merlyn shook his head, "No, to 11 years of causing mayhem!"

"I'll toast to that!" Ollie yelled and together they put the lemon toppled with sugar into their mouths and drank the shot before pulling the lemon from their teeth. Alex enjoyed the rest of the night. Ollie and Merlyn would come and go as they searched for girls to conquer and kiss in the darkened halls of the club. Alex spent her time on the dance floor and danced with every cute guy that asked. When her head starting buzzing again and the liquid in her flask was empty, Alex went in search of her two friends. She found them both at their table, playing drinking poker. She snorted and pulled on Ollie's ears, "Night's done!" She yelled into his ear. She looked to her watch to find that it was already 4 a.m. Merlyn yelled in triumph when he got a lucky royal flush and Ollie had to down his last remaining shot.

"What's the rush?" Merlyn called. Alex grinned when she saw the bouncers starting to rush people out of the club, it was closing time. She yelled the message again and the two men reluctantly stood and followed her out of the doors. They were singing an old sailor's song and stumbling along drunkenly as Alex called her driver. Least to say James did _not_ look happy as the two men spilled some beer onto the floor.

"Take us home, James." Alex instructed before they headed out to the country side of Starling City. Alex and the boys stumbled through the mansion to Ollie's room before they each collapsed and passed out from exhaustion. Alex fell onto the massive bed with Ollie and Merlyn took one of the couches. Alex smiled and listened to them snore, all was well with the world.

Until two months later Alex got the call. It was Tommy, sobbing into the phone as he recalled the storm that sunk the Queen's Gambit. Alex spent three weeks in Starling and kept Tommy away from the booze as much as she could while they searched the Pacific for any survivors. When they found the boat, it was declared that Ollie, Robert and Sara were dead. Alex sunk to the floor and sobbed for the loss of her best friend, Tommy sunk down next to her and cried his own tears. Alex vaguely heard Aunt Moira consoling a 13 year old Thea. The rest of the week went by in a blur as the funeral approached. Alex's father took care of all the arrangements, as he had been friends with Robert and Moira.

Alex remembered her brothers trying to comfort her, but she felt numb and empty. Oliver hadn't always been the best man, but he had been one of the greatest friends Alex had ever had. Dick agreed with her. The funeral was black and Laurel didn't show up, Alex wasn't surprised. Tommy stood to her left, her hand holding his and her father stood to her right. The speeches that were told about Oliver were all lies. None of these business people knew Oliver… or Uncle Rob. Alex had cried out all her tears the night before and stood with a stoic expression and stared as they lowered the empty coffins into the large garden of the Queen's Mansion. The sun was shining and as Alex walked away she cursed Starling's amazing weather. She wanted to go home, where the skies were greyer and where she could take her anger and sadness and use it to punch bad guys in the middle of the night. She doubted that her father would let her leave the house for the next month or so, though. Alex sighed and took her father's hand. She had been through something like this once before. Jason had come back though, he was messed up and angry, but he had come back and hopefully she would be strong enough for the years to come.

Alexandra Wayne prayed for a miracle that night, hoping that Oliver would be in a better place, unbeknownst to her, he was stranded in purgatory.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please drop me a review and tell me what you think of the story.**


	2. Grief Part1

**A/N: Hey everyone so I've made the decision to deal with Alex's life the five years Oliver was away before going into the series' episodes. I won't be using all the episodes. Grief will be posted in four parts, before we'll hit season 1 episode 1. Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the other Batman characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Alex was sitting crossed legged on her bed, books strewn around her and a pen in her hair. A calculator lay to the side and Alex groaned when she realized she had to do the month's income all over again. She pulled her pen out of her hair and continued scribbling down numbers and counting them together. She had gotten her first job three weeks ago, she was a desk accountant at a small company just across the street from Wayne Enterprises. Her father had already taken her to lunch 4 times. Alex sighed when her mind drifted from the numbers, it had been almost a year since the Gambit had gone down and the pain was still fresh in Alex's mind.

The television's sound blared around Alex as she tried to concentrate again. She scowled and picked up the remote to shut down the TV, but an image of Starling City's main bank appeared on the flat screen. Alex forgot about her work and rose from her spot on the bed to move closer. The news report explained that there were hostages inside and six hostiles. Alex bit her lip, it was the third time this year alone that there was a hostage situation similar to this. Alex removed the pen she was chewing on from between her teeth and left her room. Her socked feet padded down to the kitchen to where Alfred was baking cookies, his famous chocolate chips.

He looked up from his work and frowned at seeing her sour expression, "You look troubled, Miss Alex." Alex smiled softly at the older man's concern and sat down at the island, across from where Alfred was working.

"I'm just thinking, don't worry Alfred." Alfred shot her a skeptical look, but chose to let her try and figure it out on her own, before continuing with his work. Alex intertwined her fingers and rested her lips against them as she watched the butler bake.

Alfred glanced up at her a few minutes later, the crease lines on her forehead had only worsened, "You know, Miss Alex, I have learned from experience that talking about your problems, or brain storming as the kids call it today, your mind will be more open to various possibilities." Alfred stated nonchalantly without even looking up from the batter he was mixing. Alex smirked, she knew he would offer advice eventually. She had grown up to learn that whether you liked it or not, Alfred would always be sticking his nose in your business, but he did it with such _finesse_... you couldn't possibly be offended.

"The crime rate in Starling has remarkably increased the last year." She mused softly. Alfred raised a graying eyebrow. "What do you think is the reason?"

Alex sighed and tried rubbing away the headache that was forming in her forehead, "Well, like in all societies it usually starts with the higher ups, so corruption, thievery, bankruptcy really it could be anything."

Alfred nodded, "And the lower class?" He asked. Alex bit her lip, "Well how it works is, if business men down grade their workers and pay them less or when jobs don't exist anymore, at the end of the day it affects the economical circle in a city, and that's when all hell breaks loose." She explained, implying to the possibilities of riots, robberies and muggings.

Alfred smirked knowingly, "Well has, as you say it, hell broken loose?" Alex sighed and shook her head. "Then at the moment, Miss Alex, you have nothing really to worry about since Starling City is on the other side of the country." His English accent didn't sooth Alex's jumbling thoughts. Her expression must have shown it, since Alfred sighed and sat down in front of her.

"What is really troubling you, Miss Alex?" He asked softly. Alex swallowed and looked away from him. The tears were already pooling in her eyes and Alex swore underneath her breath. She promised herself she wasn't going to break down when the first year was up, but when her gaze met Alfred's, tears streamed down her face. Alfred gave her a sympathetic look, his voice dropped as he spoke his words,

"Perhaps it would be easier for you to share your tears with someone who is going through the exact same pain." He murmured softly, Alex knew what he meant, he wanted her to go to Starling, visit Tommy, say hi to Aunt Moira and maybe even go for ice-cream with Thea, like she and Ollie used too... Alex's tears seemed to intensify and she immediately felt embarrassed. She wasn't a crier. She wasn't the usual pathetic girl who showed all her emotions to the public, and she was most certainly not the woman who would ball her eyes out in front of Alfred. She hiccuped before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. _Focus Alexandra_, she heard the soft voice of her former mentor. _Pain is an illusion, block it from your mind, and when it demands to be felt, release it through your rage._ Alex's eyes flew open and she took ragged breath.

Her tears were no longer flowing and Alex could feel the stickiness from the trails they left behind. Alfred was staring at her with concerned orbs. Alex slightly shook her head and shut her eyes again, that last sentence had hit way to close to the old her. The Alexandra she wasn't anymore. When her eyes opened again, they didn't hold the darkness they had before and the concerning look in the butler's eyes faded. She nodded slowly,

"Please book me a plane ticket?" She asked him softly. Alfred nodded,

"You do not want to take the family jet?" Alex smiled thankfully, but shook her head. The flight would have been quicker, but Alex had the feeling that she would need the time to compose her thoughts and feelings before confronting Tommy for the first time in a year.

"Mind booking me one in two days' time?" She asked, "I want to go on patrol and just arrange everything at work, I have to give a one day notice." Alfred nodded and moved to continue with his cookies,

"Going to unleash all that pent up tension on Gotham's finest 'bad guys'?" He asked, Alex recognized the touch of amusement in his tone. She shrugged, even though he couldn't see her.

"Something like that." She murmured.

* * *

><p>"You know I think you're taking this too personally." Tim commented with a bored raised eyebrow. Barbra scoffed, "Oh sure, <em>I'm<em> taking this way too personally. You're the one that started this! I'm just as good a fighter as you are and I can kick your butt into next Wednesday if I had to." She snarled.

It was Tim's turn to scoff, "Barbra, that's not possible. First, next Wednesday is literary a week away, there is no possible way that you can be strong enough to kick me so hard that I time travel to next week and secondly, even _if_ we fought it wouldn't be a walk in the park. There's a reason why I'm Robin." Barbra spluttered indignity and scowled. A fowl remark was on the tip of her tongue, but Alex interrupted the red head.

"Barbra, stop arguing with him. He's a sixteen year old boy, he lives to be a pain in the ass." Alex said with annoyance as she stepped out of the shadows, already dressed in uniform. It was all black, the pattern of a tiger was dark purple on her upper torso, back and sides of her thighs. Her mask was hard and in the shape of a tiger's head, her mouth and cheeks still visible. On her right hand, she wore a finger-less glove and on her left hand a different glove that reached up to the middle of her upper-arm. Her top was sleeveless and had a turtleneck. A sword rested on her back, one she never really used, a dark purple utility belt was slung around her hips and a gun holster sat strapped to her right thigh, holding her grappling gun. Barbra's eyes flickered from Alex to Tim. She huffed before storming off. Alex rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics. She shoved the newest member of the family playfully,

"Would you quit trolling her? You know she's still upset about her break-up with Dick." Tim smirked, "It's not my fault she wants to take her anger out of me." He murmured softly. He suddenly turned to her, his face serious,

"How are you?" Alex sighed and wrapped her arms lightly around herself. Tomorrow it would exactly be a year, or in two hours it would be exactly a year. Alex had spent the entire day and night down in the Cave, training, trying to forget the aching feeling in her heart. To some extent she was still mourning the loss of Oliver. Alex shrugged as her gaze fell to the floor.

"I'll survive." She said quietly. Tim was a kind soul and smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling at her in reassurance. He bumped his shoulder against hers,

"Yeah… yeah you will." Alex smiled and nodded her head in thanks. Tim grinned, "Well I gotta go and get dressed. See you in a few." Alex watched him as he left. He had been Robin for a year now. She was proud of him: it had taken him an entire year to convince Bruce to let him take up the mantle of Batman's partner and side-kick and Alex was happy the kid never gave up on fighting for the honour. He really was a good Robin. His mother had died just after he had taken to the streets and unfortunate circumstances had left his father in a wheel-chair. Alex bit her lip, her mask hanging limp from her fingers.

"You alright?" Alex turned at the sound of her father's voice. He was walking down the steps, already in his Batman uniform, the cowl pulled down. Alex raised an eyebrow,

"What gives you the intention that I'm not?" She demanded coolly. He smirked, not at all affected by her cold demeanour, before walking past her, Alex followed, "You're arms are crossed over your torso in a way to either keep you from harm or comfort yourself. I'm guessing it's the latter. You have circles underneath your eyes and you haven't been picking up any of Dick's phone calls, I'm assuming that's because you don't want to talk and Dick is the one person that can actually _get_ you to talk." He stated nonchalantly. Alex scowled, she hated it when he did that. Always being able to lay her bare and strip all her masks away. He turned to her and his eyes softened when he recognized the tell-tale signs of an angry Alex,

"I'm just worried." He apologised softly. Alex glared at him for a few seconds before sighing and dropping her arms to her sides,

"I'm fine, just a little worn out." She said as her eyes flickered away from his calm features. Her father nodded, "I'll take your word for it." Alex smiled at her father and he smiled back and for once the air wasn't riddled with tension or unsaid words. They had been having trouble getting back into the groove after Dick's departure and all the fighting that ensued because of it. The moment only lasted a few seconds though, since Tim bounced onto the platform. Bruce nodded in acknowledgement as he pulled his cowl up to cover his eyes, "Where's Barbra? We need to head out if we're going to cover the entire city." Alex sighed and clipped her mask to the two earpieces she usually hooked around her ears. Alex shook her head lightly to make sure the mask wouldn't fly off. Barbra trudged up the steps seconds later in her Batgirl costume. Alex turned to her father,

"Is Robin riding with you?" She asked.

Batman shook his head, "No, you are." He looked to Barbra,

"Batgirl, you take to the docks." He turned to Robin and threw him an earpiece. Tim's eyes widened behind the mask,

"It's your first night solo. Take the business sector and be careful." The teen nodded enthusiastically before turning around and sprinting down to his bike. Barbra was already gone. Alex narrowed her eyes and turned to her father,

"Why am I going with you?" She demanded. Bruce said nothing as he walked down the steel steps to the Batmobile. Alex huffed in annoyance but followed him nonetheless. When they were square in the middle of the East End, better known as the Slums, Alex's temper was about to explode. Before her father could jump and swing to another building she grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "Would you stop?" She demanded. Batman turned to her, his expression stoic. Alex scowled,

"Why am I doing my patrol with you? I'm a 22 year old woman and can take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter." She snarled. She was angry, beyond angry actually. He was treating her like a child and she knew why: He was making sure she wouldn't do anything stupid while she was high on grief. Bruce pulled his cowl down and immediately the atmosphere grew ten times more serious. He sighed and looked out over the city, "I've been doing a little digging into this whole shipwreck thing." He murmured. Alex blinked in surprise, she wasn't expecting _that_. She walked over and joined him on the ledge of the roof,

"Why would you investigate the Queen's Gambit?" She curiously asked.

"I don't think that ship sunk because of the storm." He stated bluntly. Alex's eyebrows jumped into her hairline.

"You think the Gambit was sabotaged? By who?" Her interests were peaked. Who would want to harm Oliver? Sure he had been a jackass, but he hadn't made any real enemies except the usual pissed off boyfriend. It took three seconds for her mind to leave her emotions behind and switch to detective mode. Oliver hadn't been the only one on that boat, Robert was too. Alex's eyes widened, she knew the repercussions of being the CEO of a big time company. She had seen the threats piled high in one of her father's trashcans in the office.

"Why would someone go to such extremes to kill Mr Queen?" She asked her dad. Batman shrugged,

"I thought you could check into my old friend's office when you're in Starling City." He commented. Alex spun around so fast she almost lost her balance and fell off the building. "You want me to go and visit Moira, just so I can sneak into Robert's office and 'investigate'?" She asked in disbelief. Bruce's expression was deadly serious when he turned to her,

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know in the reviews!**


	3. Grief Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Arrow or Batman related**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Her plane landed three hours after Alex woke up from her nap. She packed away her tablet and slowly walked from first class to the passenger shoots. She sighed when she stepped into the busy airport. This was too familiar for her tastes. She hurried to get her bags and moved to search for her driver. She spotted James holding a cardboard poster with her name on it and smiled as she approached the coloured man. When Alex had been old enough to start working on her party girl image, her father had found her a trusting man to escort and drive her around while she was in Starling, since she mostly only really partied with Oliver and Tommy. James had been her chauffeur ever since. She reached the man, "Good evening, Miss Alex." He greeted with a slight bow. Alex smiled,

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need a board with my name on? I can recognize you without it." She said fondly. James' lips twitched,

"You know how we are, always sticking to the books." He said as he inclined his head to the various other drivers standing with their own card boards. Alex laughed, it was sweet and made the corners of her eyes crinkle, it was a laugh Alex didn't expect on a day like today. The man smiled and led her outside to the black Mercedes. The interior was designed with two seats facing each other in the back, a window that stretched behind the driver, which could be opened and closed with the push of a button, and dark tinted windows. Alex settled down into the leather and waited as James stuck her bags into the trunk. When he climbed into the driver seat and looked over his shoulder asking her where she wanted to head first, Alex paused and looked out the window in thought,

"Take me to the Merlyn's Mansion." James nodded and the Mercedes turned into airport traffic.

When the car pulled into the driveway, Alex stepped out of it and walked up to knock on the door. She was beyond surprised when Tommy's father answered the door. She blinked, "Mr Merlyn?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Alex had only met the man a handful of times since the CEO of Merlyn Global was never really at home when she was hanging out with Tommy. Malcolm smiled,

"Alex? What a pleasant surprise, I didn't know you were in town." He said smiling warmly at her. Alex resisted the urge to narrow her eyes in suspicion. Something about Tommy's dad had always been off since the first day she had met him. Alex couldn't put her finger on it, but a certain darkness surrounded the eldest Merlyn. "I'm looking for Tommy. Is he home?" Something minor changed in the man's expression and if Alex wasn't as well trained as she was, she wouldn't have caught the disdain in his features.

"He's at the Bar." Malcolm said with a hint of distaste. Alex frowned, she knew where he was. When they were growing up and learning all the best stops and clubs in town, Alex, Oliver and Tommy had found a small Bar on the edge of the Glades and when the trio of friends weren't in the mood for the outrageous music and exuberant club parties (but wanted to get drunk anyway) they headed to Macy's. Alex's disappointment was mostly aimed at Malcolm though: they both knew today was the anniversary of Oliver's death and they both knew it was in Tommy's nature to drink himself into a stupor. Alex had always been thankful for her father, he might have been cold at times, but at least he didn't leave her when she needed him, unlike Malcolm Merlyn. Ever since Tommy's mom had died, Malcolm had basically shoved his son to the side and made him a second priority. Alex had always thought the man never really seemed to care unless it came to his son's image, so of course Tommy would be harassing cops just to piss off his father.

Alex faked a smile, "Thank you, Mr Merlyn," She paused and stopped the door before Malcolm could shut it, "I think Tommy will be spending the night with me." She said, her voice left no room for argument. Alex could see the man was resisting a disapproving scowl, but greeted her politely and left her to do what she wanted too. Alex scowled the second she turned away from Malcolm and started heading back to the car. She could see right past his charade and she hated the man for letting Tommy even leaving the house. She slams the door when she's inside the car. James sends her a disapproving look, but Alex doesn't care. Tommy was always the reckless drunk, getting into trouble and fights, without her or Oliver in the past, he would've been dead ten times over.

"Macy's Bar." She orders. The disapproving look is still there when James drops her off outside the Bar.

"Please stay close, I won't be long." She turns to walk away, but a thought comes to her and she stops and turns back to the driver, "Wait, Can you do me a favour and stop by the liquor store, buy me a bottle of Vodka and then stay close?" James grunts as Alex hands him a hundred dollar bill before driving off. She rolled her eyes, she would apologize to him later: she had a Merlyn to yell at.

* * *

><p>She ducks just in time when Tommy throws his beer bottle at her. She mentally made a note to thank her father every day for the rest of her life. She holds her hand up to the two <em>very<em> big men in the corner who looked like they wanted to interfere, but Alex knew she had to face the consequences for leaving Tommy alone. "Don't worry fellas, I'll call when I need your help." She said to the two men, they only wanted to help. They both shared a look before nodding and sitting down again, both watching the scene with perceptive eyes. Alex turned her attention back to Tommy. He looked horrible with his hair sticking up in every direction, a stain of alcohol was on his wrinkled shirt, sweat stains marked his underarms, his face was unshaven and Alex hated the sight of the lit cigarette hanging between his teeth. This was Tommy Merlyn in his depression stage. Alex swallowed, she didn't want to know how bad it was after the funeral.

"Tommy it's me. Alex." Tommy scowled and picked up another random glass that he had been drinking from earlier. He threw it at her again, Alex spun out of the way and the shot glass shattered against the wall. She had to admit she was impressed that he had such good aim in his drunken state,

"I know who you are." He snarled, "You shouldn't have come back. You should've stayed away in your pretty little house with your pretty little family and your pretty little butler, I don't want you here!" He yelled and reached for another bottle, the cigarette had fallen in the middle of his outburst. Alex winced, when growing up they all had parents that did one little thing wrong and made them feel like second rate, even if it wasn't done on purpose. Oliver's problem was the freedom he had, he was never disciplined in the house he lived in and he sought attention from his busy father by causing mayhem. Tommy's father left him for two years and when he came back, the relationship wasn't the same. He had no one else except the Queen family and Alex, when she came to visit. Alex had the better family life out of the trio, her father might have been a little distant and cold, but because of her life as Tigra, Dick's life as Robin and Bruce being Batman, the Wayne's had developed a relationship that few had. Alex had always thought that just as much as she needed Tommy and Oliver, they needed her. Alex ducked yet again when the second beer bottle was thrown at her,

"Tommy, I know I've been a bitch and I'm sorry, but I'm here to fix things." She said as she took a step forward. Tommy's eyes were wild as he stared at her and Alex knew he had probably been here since the bar opened.

"I don't need your help! And I don't except your apology! Never picking up, never calling back, not even a fucking text. You call yourself a friend, I call you a traitor!" He yelled and reached for another glass, but it was closer to Alex then him, she lunged for the wine glass and held it above her head, tears stung her eyes at his hurtful words, but she was expecting this if she found him drunk,

"I know, I know I'm a horrible person. I was a coward, I locked anything related to Starling City away and I didn't stay in touch because it hurt _too much_." She pleaded. The wildness in his eyes started to dim and Alex knew she was breaking through to him, "I made a mistake, Tommy. I locked myself away in the library and I ruined my reputation of Gotham's princess. I left you alone where you would have never left me and Oliver would be so disappointed in me. Please, I'm begging for your forgiveness." Tommy stared at her, tears in his own eyes at the mention of Oliver's name. Alex continued nonetheless, "And I know I was the worst friend because you lost more than Oliver on that boat, you lost Mr Queen and he meant a lot more to you than he did to me. I was selfish and I'm so so so _so_ _sorry._ We don't have to be the friends we once were, but I still care and love you. I want to make sure you're okay." Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she was standing right in front of him now. He looked up, he looked like shit and he smelled like a trashcan, but when he threw his arms around her waist and buried his head in her stomach Alex breathed right for the first time in a year.

"Come on, we'll head to my place and share terrible stories there." She pulled him out of his seat, wrapped an arm around his waist and led him out of the bar and into the back of the Mercedes. The start of their conversation was rocky and unpleasant, but as they sat together on Alex's hotel bed and drank an entire bottle of Vodka together, their friendship started to slowly mend through their combined grief and ancient horrible party stories.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tommy asked her. He had showered and shaven this morning, he looked better than he had yesterday, but the sadness in his eyes wasn't gone yet. Alex shrugged and rang the doorbell again, "No, but she wasn't just Ollie's girlfriend, she was my friend too." Tommy shot her a disbelieving look. Alex snorted, it was true, she and Laurel had really clicked when they met during those two months before the Gambit had gone down. The door swung open, but slammed right shut again when Laurel got a look at who it was. Alex raised an eyebrow and turned to Tommy,<p>

"You've tried, haven't you?" She asked him. A look of shock crossed his face because, how the hell did she know?, before he shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, right after the funeral." Alex shot him an incredulous look, she had never known Tommy as the type to comfort others. Tommy scowled at where he knew her mind was going,

"She'd just lost her boyfriend and sister, _and_ she found out that her boyfriend cheated, what was I supposed to do?" Alex snorted before turning back to the door and banging her fist against it,

"Laurel? It's Alex, let me in." No movement or sound came from the other side. Alex scowled and turned again to Tommy,

"Okay, why is she pissed?" Tommy grumbled something underneath his breath, Alex's scowl deepened, she didn't have time for this, she wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for her father's stupid mission. She took a deep breath to control her anger before leaning a little forward,

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked him. Tommy sighed loudly and Alex rolled her eyes at his dramatics, "She thinks I knew about the whole… Oliver… and Sara thing." Tommy's face turned sour at the mention of Oliver's name. Alex didn't blame him, she couldn't even walk by Jason's room after his death without stumbling. Alex pinched the bridge of her nose and turned back to the door. She leaned her forehead against it, maybe she didn't need Laurel? If she was lucky Moira would be too distraught to pay too close attention? Maybe Laurel wasn't needed for an extra distraction? Alex took a deep breath, maybe so, but she still wanted to make sure Laurel was okay. She knocked again,

"Laurel, please let us in? We're your friends, we didn't know about the affair and if we did I would have kicked his butt… Please let me in." She said her voice softening. She could see Tommy stifling a snort out of the corner of her eyes, but when the door clicked, he sent her an incredulous look, like he couldn't believe that that actually worked. Alex smirked and waited for Laurel to pull open the door. Alex smiled when she invited them in.

* * *

><p>Alex greeted Moira with a warm hug. The blonde woman was still dressed in her nightgown and her hair was uncombed, but surprisingly she still looked good. "Alex, how wonderful it is to see you." The woman said with a smile. Alex knew Moira didn't want her pity, but she still felt sorry for her. Alex swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat when she looked around the grand foyer, it still looked the same, but this is where all the games had started. This is where she had sprained her wrist form falling over the top railing, this was where Tommy and Oliver had their first fist fight over who was going to safe her from the dragon. This is where the Starling Trio had met all those years ago.<p>

Alex turned her eyes to Moira, she had a far-away look in her eyes. Alex realised that this was going to be easier than she thought. Tommy was standing uncomfortably behind her, Laurel wouldn't go anywhere near the Queen Mansion.

"So, Mrs Queen, how have you been?" Moira seemed to snap out of her reverie and smiled that same small smile as she replied,

"Very well thank you." Alex felt a shudder run down her spine, she turned to see little Thea poking her head over the staircase. Alex smirked and diverted her attention back to Moira. The woman had replied like she had said it a thousand times. Alex took a quick breath before she switched to spoiled-brat-mode.

"Moira, Could I have a cup of tea?" And just as anticipated, Moira blinked and vaguely nodded her head, turned around and headed for the kitchen. Alex felt another shudder, but this time it was because of Moira's out of character response,

"Okay, that is creepy." Tommy whispered behind her. Alex nodded. Moira was acting like a shell of herself. She wasn't this ghost that drifted around, she was a strong independent woman who could stare anyone down. Who else could raise someone like Oliver? Alex shook her head in sadness before shooting Thea a look, she turned to Tommy,

"Why don't you go and find Thea? I'll help Moira with tea." Alex shot her best grin when Tommy grumpily took to the stairs. Alex waited until he was halfway up before she dashed in the direction of the study. She pushed down the handle, but was surprised to find it locked. She scowled and knelt down, pulled a bobby pin from her hair and picked the lock in record time. Alex hurried through the routine of searching a room. She checked the bookshelves first, moved on to the desk and finally looked in all the different hiding places. Alex didn't find anything except old QC orders and records, a stash of chocolate and a black book with a bunch of names and numbers. Alex rolled her eyes at that, men. She sneaked out of the room just in time to see Moira bringing tea. Alex grinned and stealthily locked the door behind her before walking over to the matriarch.

The rest of the night was spent sharing pleasantries with Moira and playing hide and seek with Thea, who knew a 13 year old girl would crave playing hide and seek? Finally Tommy's phone rang and Malcolm wanted him to come home. Alex greeted Moira and put Thea to bed before leaving with Tommy in tow. James dropped Tommy off at the Merlyns' Mansion and dropped Alex off at her hotel. Alex immediately took to the showers before crawling into her hotel bed. She pulled out her laptop and sent a quick e-mail to her father, _Couldn't find anything._ She shut down the device and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. Her eyes shut within seconds, but dreams of a sinking boat, an island and a bloody knife plagued her mind that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I kinda liked writing this one and I hope you liked reading it. A Very happy New Year to you all and I hope you have a wonderful 2015! Review please.**


	4. Grief Part 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, so I've added a new character, one of my own and I hope you like him. I just didn't have the guts to break the original pairings from the show... In other news a lot of you have been asking me if Alex would be moving to Starling? Be patient a chapter regarding that will be next!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Arrow or Batman related, except my characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Alex shot up in bed gasping for air. Her back was sticky with sweat and her t-shirt clung to it. She reached down to grab a pair of underwear and pulled it onto her body as she stepped slowly from under the covers. The soft snores coming from her companion was proof that he was still out like a light. Alex walked to in front of her window and gazed out at the garden three stories below. She was on the top floor in the mansion and the full moon's rays filled the room in silvery light. Her mind jumped to her nightmare, they had been getting worse over the past few months, more frequent. Alex couldn't sleep on the second anniversary of the Gambit's death, the nightmares had plagued her all the way 'till dawn. She breathed deeply to control her rapidly beating heart. When it calmed down and she felt like she could survive the rest of the night Alex slipped back into bed.

She stared at the man lying on his back beside her, his golden locks looked sliver in the moonlight. Alex reached a hand and softly combed his hair out of his eyes. She paused when he shifted and turned to face her. The snoring had stopped. Alex bit her lip when the moon's rays caught the black tattoo on her wrist and arm. She balled her hand into a fist and stuck it underneath the covers. Alex took a deep breath, but regretted it the second her companion stirred and opened his eyes. Eyes, the colour of fresh cut grass in the summer, greeted her with a worried expression,

"Nightmare again?" He asked, his voice gruff and barely above a whisper. Alex nodded mutely. Aiden sighed and rolled over to grab his boxers from the carpeted floor and pull them on before rolling back to face her.

"You want to talk about it?" Alex shrugged and turned her gaze to the ceiling. Aiden's gaze kept her locked in place as he waited patiently for her to talk. Alex took a deep breath,

"It was the same as usual. Same place, same knife… different person." Her voice grew softer with each word until it drifted away in the midnight void. Aiden sighed and popped his elbow up so he could look at her.

"Do you ever remember their names?" Alex scoffed and shook her head, "I wish, it would make me feel less guilty, but there's a reason why these things bother me in my nightmares and not my waking moments." Aiden nodded, he knew that reason. She had gone through a massive trauma as a kid and blocking them from her mind was easier when the sun was shining. When she didn't say anything else, he knew she was finished discussing her horrors tonight. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. They were chest to chest and Alex's head was snuggly resting under his chin,

"Don't worry, go to sleep, I'm here now." He murmured as he kissed the top of her head. It was funny, Alex would be tied into knots for months, but when her boyfriend shows up after gruelling training in the army and deployment, he could untie her with those simple three words, _I'm here now_. Her fingers traced one of the new bullet wounds on his skin. He hadn't said anything about Afghanistan yet, but it had taken Alex three years to open up about her past so she could wait, he had only been home for a day and she was just grateful to be engulfed in his arms. She didn't really sleep, but drifted between the world of the living and an unconscious state, her mind not wanting to forget that she was in Aiden's presence.

* * *

><p>Alex huffed as her fist hit the punching bag. She sighed when the satisfaction of hitting something didn't flow through her body. Catching the bag when it swung back she turned to Aiden. He was sitting on the floor with a bag of chips in his hands. His excuse was that he hadn't eaten anything unhealthy in eight months. She rolled her eyes when he held the bag out to her.<p>

"I don't want any. Are you sure you won't spar with me? It's boring to just hit this thing." She pouted as she gestured to the bag. Aiden pursed his lips in thought, looked down at his bag of potato deliciousness before looking at her. He shook his head and popped a chip in his mouth,

"Sorry, Babe, food wins this round." Alex scowled and punched the bag harder than necessary. Aiden's laugh echoed around the cave.

"I thought you were supposed to be working? Not playing around?" Alex's head whipped to where the familiar voice was coming form. Her jaw dropped at seeing Dick, his hair wild and uncombed with a suit jacket hanging from his fingertips over his shoulder. She abandoned the bag and walked to give him a quick hug

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she stepped away from him. Dick shrugged as he turned his attention to Aiden who had left his junk food on the ground to greet his old friend. They shook hands and exchanged 'how are you's',

"I heard my old friend from high school was back from Afghanistan so I drove two hours to get here and say hello." Dick explained. Alex grinned, but she didn't miss the dark look that passed over Aiden's face at the mention of Afghanistan.

"You're lucky, Dad isn't here he left for a business meeting in England two days ago." Dick's grin was crooked as he lifted his eyes to study the Batcave,

"I know. I called Alfred to find out about his schedule." Alex narrowed her eyes and studied him. He looked different. His hair was shorter, but the tension in his shoulders was what drew her attention. Alex turned to Aiden and put her hand on his arm,

"Aiden, why don't you go upstairs and let Alfred know that Dick's here?" The message was clear _I need to talk to him alone_. Aiden's eyes shot to the back of Dick's head before nestling on her blue orbs. He was reluctant to leave her alone and Alex wasn't surprised. 'Talks' with her brother could lead to very harmful fights. Alex sent him a look. Aiden sighed, nodded and kissed her cheek before taking the steps that led to her father's study. Once he was gone Alex waited for Dick to elaborate on the _real_ reason why he was here. When he didn't she scowled,

"Why are you here?" She demanded. Her voice wasn't as cheery as it had a few seconds ago. Dick only smirked as he walked up to the platform that held display cases, each holding a colourful or dark costume.

"I told you. I came to see Aiden."

"Bullshit. If you came to see him you would've been here yesterday. When calling Alfred to make sure dad isn't here the day Aiden comes back and you find out he isn't? Then you have no reason to wait until today. My guess? You didn't even know Aiden was home until you walked into the cave." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest as she glared at him. Dick didn't confirm or deny her accusation as he put his palm flat against the glass that held his old Robin costume. A costume he had shared with Jason in his early days of being the Dark Knight's partner. Alex's anger dissipated as she connected the dots and sensed where this conversation was going. Dick sighed,

"The Red Hood visited me last night." Alex nodded and turned away from staring at the back of her brother's head to staring at the Batmobile that sat two platforms down, ready to be used at any time of day.

"I haven't seen him around in Gotham."

"That's because he's been running amok in Blüdhaven. Gang members and thieves have been turning up dead all around town." Dick growled.

"And he came to see you?" Dick pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to her. She could see the frustration in his actions.

"I asked him to meet me and I told him he had to stop using guns or leave. He refused." Alex raised an eyebrow is disbelief.

"You honestly thought that was going to work? You know him, Dick. He believes he's found a better way of dealing with the scum in this world." Dick shrugged, his eyes were drifting away from her again. Alex watched him carefully: he wouldn't have come all this way to Gotham just to tell her that Jason was being a pain in the ass.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked sighing. Dick looked at her again, his icy blue orbs glinting with an emotion she couldn't recognize,

"You know, your detective skills have improved." Alex scrunched up her nose in displeasure; always trying to change the subject. "Dick, I really don't have time for your games, I don't have time to listen to you trying to ask for my help, and most of all I don't have time to deal with your relationship with our little brother. So unless you're here to make amends with dad or actually talk to Aiden, I suggest you leave." Alex said as she walked past him, heading for the steps. She wasn't in the mood for another fight.

"I need your help." He called as her foot hit the first step. Alex paused and inclined her head lightly to the side, signalling that she was listening.

"Come to Blüdhaven. Talk to Jason, he listens to you." Alex's gaze drifted back to the Robin costume, the stitches were still visible from where Alfred had fixed the torn costume. It was true, he did listen to her, but that was only because they had been really close before he had died. He had even confessed to her that the hardest thing about becoming the Red Hood was seeing her disappointment in him. Alex bit her lip. She tried to stay away from Jason as best she could. It was easier for the both of them. She sighed,

"I'll be in Blüdhaven in three days." Was the only thing she said before she walked up the steps, determined to take a nice hot shower and curl up on the couch with Aiden for a horror movie marathon, determined to be _normal_ for one day.

* * *

><p>Alex spotted him first. Her hand flew to her earpiece as she took after the dark figure,<p>

"Nightwing, I've found him: Corner of fifth and Malware." She reported to her brother, there was a touch of static as Alex dropped two stories and rolled into her landing.

"Got it. Keep following him until I've laid eyes on him." Alex rolled her eyes and changed pace to ensure the soundless night stayed that way,

"Rodger that, Tigra out." She turned her earpiece off and pulled her grappling gun out of its holster and shot it across the street. Alex followed Jason for ten blocks before the Red Hood turned and shot four rounds in her direction. Alex dodged the four bullets by rolling and slamming into the ledge of a roof. She hissed at the pain in her shoulder. She quickly made sure he hadn't shot her. A scowl crossed her face while she pulled a knife out of her utility belt. She peeked over the roof to find that Jason was gone. Her scowl deepened, the little brat. She threw her knife into the shadows to where she thought he was hiding. When no new rounds were fired, Alex stood up from her position behind the ledge and looked down into the street, searching for her little brother.

"Loose something?" Alex turned around to find a man wearing a bright red helmet with two machine guns strapped to his back, various explosives and guns all around his armour and her knife held high in his hand. Alex could just imagine the smirk behind the red. Alex scowled and moved to switch her earpiece back on. She stalked up to him angrily and grabbed her knife,

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could have _shot_ me!" Jason laughed,

"Come on Sis, how was I supposed to know that you were in Blüdhaven. I thought you were Grayson following me around again." Alex scowled. She wanted to hit him, she really did, but the truth was she had missed him, his snarky comments and irritating smirk. She missed his mischievous wink and 'I don't give a shit' laugh. She instead shoved her knife roughly into its holster and glared at him from behind her mask.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. What the hell are you doing in Bludhaven, you know Dick is like Bruce, all _stay out of my city or else._" Alex said mocking her brother's voice with a raised finger. Jason snorted,

"Like brother like sister, Princess." This time she did hit him. He just laughed harder. It was amazing how their dynamic had rarely changed since he came back from the dead. They still joked around and mocked each other. Alex still stood up for him against Bruce or Dick. Jason still had her back when he was in Gotham. Everything was the same, but it was different too. Alex couldn't see that mischievous fifteen year old boy anymore. Jason had this undistinctive darkness surrounding his every action. His laugh was more sinister, his eyes full of malice and his finger merciless on the trigger. A thump echoed behind her and she turned to find Nightwing, her other brother, his hair windswept, his suit all black except for the blue bird insignia on his chest and _not _looking happy. Alex internally prepared for the battle that was yet to come.

The mood instantly changed and Alex could see Jason's finger itching closer towards his gun. She rolled her eyes when Dick fingered his Ecskrima Sticks in retaliation. Alex growled out a warning as she stepped between the two,

"Nightwing, don't you dare, we're here to _talk_." Jason scoffed, his fingers now touching the gun. Alex snatched it out of his grip and held it behind her back. She knew he had tons more, but it was the principal of the matter. Jason swore underneath his breath and glared at her. Alex didn't care. She turned to Dick and handed him the gun.

"We're only here to talk. You've been running around town and killing again. We don't approve." Jason snorted and grabbed his gun from Dick as he walked past heading for the ledge,

"Good thing I don't do what I do to get your approval." He said as he twirled his gun around his finger. Alex scowled and stalked up to him, but Dick stopped her,

"Jason, we've talked about this. We don't mind what you do that much, we've made peace with who you are, but when it comes to our cities? That's where we draw the line." He said with authority. Alex mused on how in control he sounded, must be the new job as a cop, she thought. Jason snorted again,

"This isn't _your_ city, _Dick_. This is the people's city and you can't tell me what to do. See that's the problem with the Bat's philosophy, everything is his and you have to follow his rules." Jason pulled off the helmet. He was wearing a black eye mask underneath. "Isn't that why you left? So you don't have to be under his roof anymore? Well I got a news flash for you! You've basically become the Batman, all you've done differently is moved to another city and got another name. People still see you like they see Batman." Jason snarled, a malicious smirk in place. Alex could tell the words had really pissed Dick off. He took a threatening step forward. Alex rushed to put her hand on his chest, she didn't give him any words of comfort: she didn't have any.

"Jason please, be rational. We don't want to fight and we don't want to drive you away." She sighed and fully turned to face him,

"Nightwing has taken the responsibility of protecting Blüdhaven. It is his duty to bring criminals to justice. It's his duty to bring _murderers _to justice. Leave the city, or he will be forced to fulfill his duty." She said threatening. She wasn't going to beg him to leave and she wasn't going to beg him to change, that kind of thing didn't get through his thick skull. Threatening him worked every time. Jason sneered,

"Nightwing can't beat me alone." Jason said as he took a step forward, his eyes narrowed into slits and an ugly scowl tracing his lips. Alex moved to stand in front of Dick, completely blocking him from any onslaught from their deranged brother. He wouldn't shoot her, but he _would_ shoot Dick.

"That's why I'm here." She said darkly, her hand traveling to her sword and gripping the sheath. A flash of hurt burned in his eyes, but when Alex blinked, it was like the emotion hadn't even been there. Jason studied her for a few seconds, mentally calculating his options. It he fought them, he would lose, but if he walked away, he could return another day. He straightened out of his threatening stance and Alex smirked when he started walking backwards towards the ledge.

"You drive a hard bargain, Miss Wayne." He called as he pulled his helmet back on. Right before he jumped and disappeared into the night he looked over his shoulder,

"I'll be back." Then he was gone. "I don't doubt that." Alex murmured underneath her breath. When she turned around, Dick's scowl was still in place. Alex rolled her eyes and started walking away from him, going in the opposite direction Jason had,

"That's it? It's that easy? How do you know he'll leave?" Nightwing growled. Alex sighed and turned to him,

"Would you calm down? He knows you're no above asking me for assistance and _now_ he also knows that I'll be taking your side in this matter." Dick gaped at her while she turned around and sauntered away, he couldn't believe that it was _that_ easy.

"You can thank me later." She called over her shoulder before she disappeared over the ledge.

* * *

><p>The third year was easier than she expected. There were fewer tears and fewer arguments. Alex had moved in with Aiden six months before the anniversary and they had spent it together in Starling. They had stayed for a week and Tommy couldn't believe that Alex had a steady relationship. Alex had snorted and told him it had been none of his business. Tommy had been offended for five seconds before he caught the attention of an attractive blonde across the bar. Aiden had snorted and downed his beer, thanking his father for raising him right. Laurel had slapped him so hard, Alex worried his ego would never restore. To say that the third anniversary had been easy would still be a lie though. Tommy and Alex had headed back to the Queen Mansion and had taken fourteen year old Thea for ice-cream. Alex worried about the young teen, her make-up was too overboard and her skirt too short. She didn't mention anything tough and years later she would regret her decision.<p>

When they were finally back in Gotham and had been for a week, Aiden had walked into her office in their apartment, a crooked grin played on his lips, "You got the job?" Alex squealed in excitement. Aiden smiled and nodded his head as he held up the GCPD badge. Alex grinned and ran into his arms, her own wrapping around his neck and pulling him close,

"Thank you." She murmured, it had taken him a lot to withdraw from the army. He had wanted to be the SEAL his father had been all those years ago. It had been tough for him to let go of that dream when she had begged him too. He held her tight and Alex could tell from the wetness on her shoulder that he was finally realising he was never going to be able to follow in his father's footsteps. Alex swallowed down her guilt and stroked his hair, whispering soothing words into his ear as he clung to her. Alex wondered what the next year would bring for her and her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!**


	5. Grief Part 4

**A/N: Aaaaaand I'm done! This one's a little fluffy, but I think you're going to like the end! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Alex growled loudly as she slammed her door to her shared apartment shut. She winced when she saw the glowing light coming from their bedroom. Her frustration with her father had caused her to wake her ever-snoring boyfriend. She sighed when his voice drifted from the room,

"You home, babe?" Alex nodded, even though he couldn't see her before she slowly tracked to the bedroom. Tonight had been a nightmare. She had gotten into a massive fight with her father about her patrolling and Dick and had almost gotten shot in the process! All Alex wanted to do now was curl up behind Aiden's back and sleep. She tried rubbing away the headache,

"Yeah, I'm home." She called just when she entered the room. She froze at the sight in front of her. The room was littered with candles and a single blood red rose lay at the base of the queen sized bed. Alex gaped when Aiden stood up. He was in his favourite T-shirt and his boxers. A blush covered his cheeks as he held a different rose, a purple one, Alex's favourite colour.

"Welcome home." Alex narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she dropped her duffle bag and crossed her arms over her chest. Aiden wasn't the typical romantic you saw in the movies. He was straight-forward and blunt. His direct personality and quick temper was usually the reason for their many fights. Aiden only ever did something really sweet when he had done something wrong or wanted something from his very resourceful girlfriend. Aiden grinned at her,

"What do you want?" She asked icily. Aiden's eyes narrowed at her cold demeanour.

"Nothing." He said. His left pinkie twitched. Alex smirked, Aiden couldn't lie to her. Lying would always make his finger twitch, a nasty little habit he had picked up when he was a kid, another reason for his blunt personality. Aiden scowled and balled his hand into a fist. He took a deep breath.

"I didn't do anything wrong if that is something else you're thinking, which I _know_ you are, but there is something I want to know." Alex sighed in exasperation and looked at the clock that hung above their bed,

"Aiden, it's two in the morning. Can't we talk about this tomorrow?" She asked pleadingly. Aiden pursed his lips and really looked at her for the first time since she walked in. Exhaustion danced in her eyes and her body was pleading for sleep. The tension in her shoulders was higher than it usually was and Aiden just knew she had had a falling out with her family, again. The thought of letting her sleep and asking her tomorrow crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. He _needed _to tell her. It was important. He shook his head and started walking towards her. Alex sighed and let him lead her to the bed,

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" She asked rhetorically. Aiden answered her anyway,

"Not really. There's good news and bad..._ish_ news." Alex snorted and dropped down next to him. Badish news was never good.

"I got a raise." Alex eyes widened, she grinned and jumped into his arms,

"That's brilliant!" She laughed and gripped him tight. He had been working really hard lately and had been helping the vigilantes and Gordon in solving crimes. His detective skills were good enough to match hers. She was so happy for him, he had been really struggling in paying for his sister's new collage funds while she attended Stanford university, refusing to put himself in depth with the Wayne family.

"But I got transferred too." He breathed out in a rush. He could feel Alex go rigid in his arms. She pulled away swiftly and held him by the shoulders at arm's length. She studied his features to find any source of false pretence, but only honesty and seriousness graced his handsome face. She felt her stomach drop and a lump form in her throat.

"How… how are we going to work our relationship?" She asked. She _hated_ long term relationships. Since Alex had been little, trusting people didn't come easy and as much as she trusted Aiden, she wasn't sure if her insecurities were going to allow him to just move and live in a different city. Aiden took a deep breath and exhaled slowly,

"That's what I thought too. War was one thing, I knew I was gonna come back if I fought hard enough, but after living with you for the past year, I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep without knowing you're save from your patrol." He murmured as he reached for her hand. Alex just pulled away and turned her back to him. Her brain was working on overdrive, but she couldn't form a complete thought.

"I know, you're wondering what I was wondering when they offered me the job in California." A sob escaped her lips. Alex berated herself immediately and worked to rein in her emotions. She took a deep breath. _Focus Alexandra!_ A voice yelled in her head, a strong and feminine voice, a voice she despised. Alex shook her head and pulled away from her thoughts to focus on what Aiden was saying,

"- be hard, but they placed me in Cali because they read my file and found that Cassie's at Stanford. I thought of you though, I asked them for a city closer to home and the closest they came was Starling City." Alex's breath hitched, Aiden didn't stop,

"I thought it was much better, since you basically grew up there, and said yes. Alex I want you to move with me. I won't make you go, but with or without you I'm moving to Starling, I _need_ the job." Alex bit her lip as Aiden fell silent to give her time to digest everything. Alex's mind slowed down as her heart beat did the same. Her mind blasted to the possibilities. She wouldn't stop being Tigra - that much was obvious. She thought on how she could finally have the right reason to leave Gotham, get away from under her father's protective eyes and stubborn rules. She would be pulling a complete Dick move, but if reaching out and trying to find out if she really was a hero, then the move was totally worth it.

Alex's forehead rumpled up though, she couldn't move to Starling with Aiden if that was her only reason. She thought back on everything Aiden's done for her: keeping her secret when he found out in high school (even though they _hated_ each other) giving up his dream (so she wouldn't be afraid of losing him) dropping everything when she had ended up in the hospital (because of a mission gone wrong). Aiden had shown time and time again how much he loved her and Alex knew she loved him too.

"I know it's a tough decision, Alex." Aiden spoke softly behind her, he hadn't budged while she went through her mental rant,

"I want to reach detective in the next few years. If I don't accept this transfer, I'm not sure I'll survive in the police world. I love you and really want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm not going to ask you to marry me again but hmff-" Alex had cut him off mid-rant with a deep kiss. She curled her hands into his wavy hair.

"Yes," She breathed against his lips. A wide grin spread on his own as he lowered her down on the bed,

"You're sure?" He asked her breathlessly when they broke apart for air. Alex nodded and moved his lips down to hers again.

"Why?" He asked as he kissed down her throat. Alex rolled her eyes and tugged on his hair to bring him up to look at her,

"Aiden I love you. And for once, I'll stand by you as you achieve _your_ dream." Aiden smiled and attacked her neck again. The rest of the night was spent in bliss.

* * *

><p>Aiden was chewing on his bottom lip when Alfred led them through the house to the dining room. Alex scowled and squeezed the right nerves in his hand just enough for him to flinch.<p>

"Would you stop acting nervous?" She whispered furiously. Aiden had the courtesy to look sheepish. Alex shot him a threatening look when they entered the grand dining room. She almost coughed when she saw Dick sitting next to Tim. She hadn't known he'd be at the family dinner. Dick smirked when his eyes landed on her,

"Hey sis." Alex couldn't decide if she was still mad at him or not after their last fight. She decided, for her father's sake, she wouldn't be. Barbra walked in a few minutes later and took her seat next to Bruce, across from Alex. She and Dick had switched places. The dinner had gone much better than Alex had expected it to go. Pleasantries were exchanged and questions asked about how life goes. No one mentioned the hero business, until dad brought up Talia. Alex cringed at the name and looked down to her duck on the plate. Talia had been in Gotham lately and Bruce commented that he'd have to skip dessert to find out why. Of course this led to Dick commenting about how family didn't really mean anything to the Dark Knight, apparently. Alex stood up before another fight could break out and she blurted the first thing that came to mind,

"I'm moving to Starling City with Aiden." She could mentally picture Aiden face palm. Everyone's eyes sharply flicked to her and Alex almost wished she allowed the fight to rage on, almost.

"You're what?" Barbra asked with a slightly agape jaw. Alex nodded awkwardly and sat down again,

"He got transferred… and asked me to move with him." A snort escaped Dick's lips,

"Yeah and I left to become a comedian…" which wasn't his reason at all. Alex sent him a murderous glare and gripped her butter knife. It might not have been sharp, but she was pretty sure she could think of ten different ways to harm her brother with it. She heard Tim clear his throat and Alex's vision shifted to him, only to realise that her father wasn't at the table anymore. Alex rounded on Dick,

"Would you stop acting like your namesake for once?! You act all angry and arrogant and confident, but you're _lonely_ in that stupid city of yours!" Alex had finally figured out that weird emotion in his eyes every time they fought.

"You don't get how much it hurts him to believe that you don't care! And frankly I'm not sure you do anymore. So shut up and leave since you barely deserve to sit at this table." Alex snarled. Dick's blue orbs were wide and the next thing he knew the butter knife was imbedded next to his head as she stormed out of the room. She was furious and she had finally had enough of the two of them. In the past few years Bruce had basically lost two children and now he probably thought he'd lost another, but this time, his own flesh and blood.

Alex walked to her father's office and found him staring at the portrait of his parents, Alex's grandparents. Alex bit her lip and leaned against the doorframe.

"They were great parents, you know." He spoke softly, knowing she was there. Alex eyes flickered to Martha Wayne and then to Tomas Wayne. They both had brilliant blue eyes, eyes that had been passed down to Bruce and then to Alex. He sighed deeply,

"When I first found that you existed, I was terrified at the kind of parent I would be." Alex blinked in surprise, when her father had raised her, he had never shown the fear.

"And then Dick moved in, it got easier, because you two kept each other busy… I often wonder if he left because I'm a bad father." He whispered thoughtfully. Alex was quick to shake her head and walk farther into the room,

"You're not a bad father, Dad. Just sometimes, you're more Batman than Bruce. And for a long time I guess that was enough for him, but everyone wants a little more as they grow old enough to understand." She murmured as she stood in front of his desk. Bruce smiled softly,

"I guess you've decided you've had enough too?" Alex could hear the flatness in his tone as he tried to keep his emotions hidden.

"No, I love Aiden. I want to move with him, but I'll still be Tigra." She sighed and stared into the flames of the fireplace. "A part of me wants to prove that I'm more than people say I am. I'm not moving to get away from you, Dad. I'm moving to find myself. I'm moving to follow him for once." Bruce nodded and turned to her,

"Where are you going to live?" Alex was quick to answer.

"The penthouse on Maier, I haven't been there in years, but the massive place is still in my name." Bruce's eyes twinkled in amusement,

"What are you going to do?" A thoughtful expression nestled on Alex's face. Bruce smirked,

"How about that restaurant you've always wanted to open?" He offered. Alex's grin was bright as she looked at him.

"That's a great idea… I'll need the money though." She said with a raised questioning eyebrow. Bruce nodded and turned back to the fire,

"I'll make you a deal, have a steady job for a year and then I'll allow you to access your accounts for the restaurant." A pout crossed Alex's lips. She understood his reasoning though, she'd need to get accustomed to living in Starling and work in the night. She mentally put finding a hide-out on the top of her list.

"So you don't mind?" She asked him cautiously. He turned to face her again, a soft smile gracing his lips,

"Follow your heart… Just visit from time to time." Alex grinned and walked around the desk to hug him. They didn't do it often, but when they did, it was a special memory Alex stored in the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>Alex held a flashlight between her teeth as she connected the wires. She growled when she almost dropped her plyers. Gods she hated working the wires. When she finally crawled out from under the train she smiled at the sight of light in the subway car. Aiden helped her out of the hole and welded the steel plate in place.<p>

"Finally." She breathed as she turned on the computer. It flickered to life in five seconds and Alex sent thanks to her brother's brilliant technical mind. They had found an abandoned subway at the edge of the Glades. The three cars from an old train were still visible from the subway's rundown platform. Alex and Aiden had worked day in and day out to install all the technology that was needed for the three cars to pull away and reveal three other cars, brand new and tricked out. In the car to the right was Alex's gear. In the middle one was all the computers and equipment used for blood samples, finger print scanners, an entire chemistry set and a work bench for Alex to build new weapons. The last cart was empty except for a large shoot with glass standing in the middle and motorbike. The shoot worked as an elevator for Alex to reach a small cavern filled with training equipment and a sparring mat underneath the subway. Another secret tunnel offered a quick escape for if the hide out was ever compromised.

Alex and Aiden stepped out of the middle car and the door automatically shut and locked behind them. Alex stepped to one of the slot machines where money used to be placed to ride the subway. Alex shifted a plate of steel to reveal a handprint scanner. Using her left hand she placed her palm and three fingers to the surface to be scanned. Instantly the cars shifted, the lights on the platform dimmed and Alex and Aiden were left in an old abandoned subway.

"What if someone finds out about this place and gets your fingerprints?" Aiden asked curiously as they walked up the steps. Alex showed him the unique tiger face tattooed into her palm, its body painted to curl around her wrist and arm and its tail ending in the middle of her fore-arm. Aiden blinked,

"You programmed the machine to scan the mark in the tattoo?" Alex nodded,

"And I programmed the ink's texture into it too." Aiden smiled and took her hand,

"Have I ever told you you're amazing?" Alex smirked and shrugged,

"I don't know. I can't seem to remember." She stated cheekily.

* * *

><p>Tigra watched as a large man backed a small little girl into the corner of an alley. His grin was crooked and the lust glinting in his eyes made her sick to her stomach. Tigra could see the fear written across the girl's face and her eyes shooting to the pistol her attacker held in his hand.<p>

"You wanna have some fun, girly?" The thug sneered. Tigra narrowed her eyes and stood to her full height on the rooftop.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" She called out. The man spun around looking for the origin of her voice, his beady eyes found her and glared. Seeing her in her uniform caused a teasing smirk to cross his lips,

"Get lost, this ain't no Halloween party." Tigra scowled as the man turned back to the little girl. The girl's eyes hadn't lost the fear as she stared at the masked woman on the roof. Tigra bent down and pulled a blunt knife from her boot, with a quick and sharp movement the blade flew down to the alley and hit the man in the back of his head. He spun around and shot two rounds in her direction. Using her skills, Tigra flipped onto the fire escape and down the three flights of stairs before landing in a crouch in front of the thug. His eyes widened. His hand started shaking, "I'm warnin' yah! Stay away!" Tigra snorted and slowly started towards him,

"You couldn't hit me the first time. What makes you think you'll be able to a second?" Another gun shot rang out in the night and again Tigra shifted her stance and the bullet whizzed past her. The scowl deepened. Five rounds left. Tigra reached up to grip her sword. The panic in the man's eyes was emphasized when he shot four more rounds. The blade of her trustworthy katana blocked three perfectly and the last one just missed Tigra's abdomen. Her eyes narrowed,

"One bullet left. What are you going to do with it?" She asked him curiously as she stopped five feet in front of him. The man was shaking all over, afraid of what this strange woman could do. How did she dodge seven bullets? It wasn't possible. Tigra smirked and placed her sword back into its sheath. Tigra slowly walked to him,

"Children aren't meant to be tormented in the middle of the night." She whispered softly.

"I'm warning you!" The man cried out. The tiger cladded woman pressed her forehead to the barrel of the gun,

"Go ahead. Use it." She smirked when his eyes widened, before he could fully understand what she was saying, Tigra lashed out and jabbed his jugular. The man gasped and coughed for breath, his revolver clattering to the ground. Tigra kicked the gun and it slid across the ground into the dark. She waited for him to stand, when he did, the vigilante kicked the back of his knees and sent him to the ground again,

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She demanded as she pulled him up by his hair and held him eye to eye,

"Big guy who thinks he can attack little girls?" She asked, the man frantically shook his head,

"N-no, I was jus' playin' around." Tigra narrowed her eyes and slammed her knee into his stomach, he dropped to the floor again as she walked around him.

"Well this is how I play." She whispered dangerously in his ear. She grabbed his hair and roughly snatched his head backward, exposing his throat. The cold touch of a blade grazed the vulnerable skin,

"Now you listen to me you son of a…" She took a deep breath and remembered the little girl in the corner,

"You low life scum. The name's Tigra. This city is under my protection and by the looks of that tattoo on your wrist, you belong to some _very_ important bad guys in this hell hole." She jumped over him, the knife still poised at his throat,

"A message, every jackass, thief, mob-boss, every gang member you know? _Warn them_... I'm only letting you live to tell the tale of a tiger stalking the night." Her eyes bored into his, she could tell he was ready to try and take her. To try and surprise her, hoping his strength and weight could get him out of here alive. Tigra smirked deviously and shook her head, with the flick of her wrist a thin line of blood was drawn across the man's face. He cried out and Tigra let go of his hair, shoving him to the floor,

"That's _your_ warning." She shoved him roughly with her foot. He barely got to roll on his hands and feet. He turned around, blood dripping down his face and into one of his eyes. The thug's gaze flickered to the gun next to a trash can. Tigra glared and threw her knife, it imbedded itself into the revolver's bus. The man's eyes flickered to her in fear.

The moonlight caught her purple stripes perfectly and highlighted the murderous look in her eyes,

"Run." She mouthed. The man didn't have to be told twice, he spun around and high tailed out of the alleyway. Tigra envisioned a tail between his legs.

The glock of a gun caught her attention. Tigra turned around to find the little girl, standing and aiming the gun at her. Tigra slowly turned around and held her hands in the air, a sign of surrender. She cautiously walked towards the little girl. She was shaking violently and Tigra could see the determination in her eyes, this little girl wasn't going to be pushed around anymore,

"It's okay. I'm a friend." She said softly, all traces of murderous intent gone.

"You got the right idea," She murmured as she wrapped her hand around the little girl's shaking hands,

"But shooting me won't do you any good." Tigra's fingers lightly prised the tiny digits away from the gun,

"You're save and I'm not going to hurt you." The gun effortlessly slipped from the little girl's hands and she collapsed against Tigra. The vigilante's fingers quickly moved to remove the bullet and slip the revolver in her boot. Tigra picked the girl up and turned towards the fire escape: next stop, the police station. Tigra smirked before she took to the climb.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So was I right? Did you like the end? I really do hope you liked this one... Please drop me a review and let me know.**


End file.
